The present invention relates to a switch arrangement operable in both slide and push directions preferably used in various electronic devices, and its assembling method.
Many slide switches and push switches have been conventionally proposed. It is highly desirable that an operating lever of the switch is automatically returned to its original position. To realize this, each switch accommodates a plurality of springs.
However, providing the plurality of springs increases the total number of switch parts. Installing the springs into a switch casing is complicated and time-consuming because the springs easily jump out of the casing during the assembling work. This results in significant increase of manufacturing costs.